violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Does Therapy Session with Leatherface and Yoshino
Note: I do not have anything against the users in this fanfic. This was made for entertainment purposes only. Leland: Hey guys! So today, I will do a therapy session with Leatherface, Yoshino, Erikka735, and KidOfTheBlackHole. Are you guys ready? Leatherface: Yeah. Yoshino: Please get this over with... Erikka: I'm ready for sure. Kid: Lets get riiiiiiiiiiiight into the neeeeeeeeeeeeews! Leland: Really? Anyway, Yoshino, tell me when you saw this shipping happen. Yoshino: Well when I was checking the Violette1st Fanon Wiki out of boredom, I saw a page called Dr. Phil VS Yoshino and Leatherface!. It was about me and Leatherface fighting at first, then eventually making love! I find this fanfic very disrespectful and rude and I don't know who would do that! Leatherface: Plus, I'm a grown man, and she's only 14! Won't that make no sense? Erikka: I gotta say that you both are fictional characters. Crazy fetishes that happen in the fantasy world shouldn't be counted against you in the real world! If it was real, I could understand, but this is fiction! It never happened! Kid: So if I found footage of Albert Fish killing Grace Budd and then used it as pornography material, does that mean it's okay because they're both long gone now? Leland: Good point, Kid. Erikka: See? I'm the only person defending the Yoshino X Leatherface shipping! Leatherface: Well you're making an entire fanfic on Wattpad about it! You're the only person that's taking it seriously! Yoshino: But what about Neko? She or he or whatever pronoun Neko goes by made the Dr. Phil fanfic! Kid: Well she was probably making that as a joke. I didn't think Neko would realize that he started a cringy shipping! Erikka: For f***'s sake, I've seen worse shippings. Leatherface: Like what? Erikka: Shrek being shipped by Shadow, Trippie Redd having a threesome with Unico and West Wind- Kid: Wait, people ship a Soundcloud rapper and fictional characters made from Osamu Tezuka? Erikka: Ever since Wish blew up, yes! Leland: Well lets not go off-topic and focus more on the shipping. Kid, why are you against the shipping? Kid: For the same reason as these two! Yoshino: In the state of Texas, one who commits child pornography can face a sentence of two to 20 years in state prison and/or a fine of up to $10,000. And that's if it's a second-degree felony! If it's a first degree felony, then the penalty is a sentence of five to 99 years in state prison and/or a fine of no more than $10,000! Erikka: So you're telling me that I can spend the next 99 years of my life in a Texas State Prison just because I ship two fictional characters? What ever happened to the 8th Amendment? Leatherface: Well you deserve at least a thousands years in prison! Kid: Now that's just too absurd. Erikka won't even be alive when his sentence is done! Leland: Anyway, Erikka, why do you support the shipping? Erikka: Now I don't support child pornography in real life. That's just not cool. However, if it's in a fictional fantasy, there should be an exception! Like it's okay to look at nudes of Kanna Kamui, but f***ing a 8 year old child is not okay. Yoshino: But you supported me and Leatherface doing lewd things! Leatherface: And besides, we're like night and day! I kill people, and she spreads being positive! Leland: Well Kid, do you have any evidence that Erikka is into Shota and Loli in anime? Kid: I got some! (leaves) Erikka: I'm telling you, I'm not a pedo! Yoshino: Yes you are! Leatherface: And you will be exposed! Erikka: No I won't! Kid comes up with 2 stacks of manga and anime Kid: One stack is about Loli, and another is about Shota. However, it looks like Erikka is more into Loli. Erikka: WHAT?!?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?! FBI OPEN UP!!! Leland: OH NO!!! IT'S THE FBI!!! Erikka: BRACE YOURSELF!!! The door blows up. A bunch of FBI members raid the house FBI: Erikka, you're under arrest for possession of child pornography! Erikka: IT'S ANIME!!! IT ISN'T REAL!!! Yoshino: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! Yoshino uses her powers to decapitate the FBI members heads Kid: HOLY S***!!! Leatherface: I wanna be part of this! Leatherface uses his chainsaw to amputate the bodies Leland: THAT DOES IT!!! Kid: Oh no... Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up the house) Dad: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! Erikka: Mr. Lee, me, Kid, Yoshino, Leatherface, and Leland were gonna have a peaceful therapy session, and then the FBI raided the house, and then s*** hit the fan! Yoshino: They were gonna arrest him! And I didn't want that! Kid: So you support the shipping now? Leatherface: NO!!! F*** ERIKKA!!! Erikka: And f*** you! I'm cancelling my series! Kid: Thank goodness. Dad: Well it looks like that's it. Leland: AND YOU ALL OWE ME A NEW HOUSE!!! Erikka: It's gonna be rebuilt anyway because of fanfic logic! Kid: Don't ever mention that again! Erikka: Whatever! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum